Instituto konoha
by Maria Lucia Carreo Mape
Summary: En el instituto konoha solo entre los hijos de celebridades y de las mejores familias del país. sakura haruno se esfuerza por mantener la beca en este prestigioso instituto. por ella es considerada la pobretona además de la nerd. A ella le gusta en secreto el chico mas popular de instituto sasuke uchiha pero este no sabe ni que ella existe parejas sasusaku naruhina shikatema
1. capitulo 1

En una calle en la ciudad de konoha,en una zona residencia había una casita de 2 pisos de un color gris con decoraciones blancas en los costados, que también posee un jardín no muy grande pero decorado con flores de diferentes colores. Desde fuera ya se puede apreciar el ambiente familiar del interior de la casa.

En la sala se puede ver a la dueña de la casa abrazada a su hija mayor llorando a moco tendido,mientras su marido en el comedor leía tranquilamente un periódico y su hijo menor estando también en la sala veía televisión despreocupada mente ya que siempre que su hermana se iba su mamá era un mar de lágrimas,mientras su hermana solo sonreía forzosamente

\- llámame en cuanto llegues me ¿entiendes?- decía la mujer sollozando

\- Que te valla bien hermana- decía su hermano mientras esta asentía,le daba un beso en la mejilla a su papa,abrazaba a su hermano y se preparaba para salir ya que el taxi acababa de llegar

\- también puedes llamar por el camino,o si quieres puedes llamar durante todo el camino - grito la mujer mientras vei a su hija ir a su habitación

-Tu sabes que es lo mejor para ella mamá- le decía su hijo menor mientras la abrazaba-además volverá para las vacaciones y llamara los domingos

\- ya tiene dieciséis años mujer- dijo burlón su marido_ no hagas tanto drama ni que no fuera a volver

Una joven de un largo y extraño cabello rosado y unos hermosos ojos jade salia de la casa con 2 maletas y un bolso de viaje con una sonrisa se despidió de sus padres y hermano y se subía al taxi

Había llegado el momento de regresar al instituto konoha high school

El intituto konoha era el mas grande de todo el país del fuego donde iban los hijos de las mas grandes celebridades y magnates

de todo el país,era todo un sueño poder asistir a ese instituto. las instalaciones eran preciosas , realizaban un montón de actividades extraescolares y sus profesores eran excelentes. No había razón para quejarse

Pero ella era sakura haruno que venia de una familia de clase media siempre sentía que no encajaba ahí. Después de todo no que ver con esos niños ricos con los que convivía de junio a marzo

Sus padres no tenían ninguna empresa,su padre era mecánico y su madre trabajaba de ama de casa. Nada comparado con sus compañeros que eran millonarios a ella nunca le había faltado nada pero a un así la diferencia era bastante

Si iba a ese instituto era para poder entrar a una universidad muy buena y estudiar medicina

Mientras iba en el taxi se puso unos audífonos mientras oia heroine de sunmi

Mientras oía la canción pensé en sasuke uchiha el chico mas popular del colegio,siempre rodeado de chicas,con ese aire de misterio a su alrededor,es el chico mas perfecto de todos,lo malo es que el nunca se va a fijar en mi la nerd pobretona de instituto.,siempre esta con su grupo conocido como five teen que lo componen

Uchiha sasuke

Uzumaki naruto

Hyuga neji

Nara shikamaru

Sabaku no gaara

Los chicos mas populares y adinerados del instituto

Casi media hora después llego a la puerta enrejada de konoha high school.

Salgo del taxi saco mis maletas le pago al taxista y me quedó de pie admirando la puerta de entrada al instituto

-esta va a hacer un año muy largo- digo y comienzo a caminar dentro del instituto


	2. Capítulo 2

Narra Sakura

Voy hacia la dirección a registrarme para que me den el numero de mi habitación y el horario,la directora tsunade senju que también fue una gran medica en su tiempo,aparte de ser la directora es mi tía,aunque cuando estamos en el instituto prefiero que no nos relaciones la verdad es que me da mucha pena ya que pueden pensar que la beca que me dieron es por que mi tía es la directora y no por mi esfuerzo.

Como el camino es largo hablare un poco sobre los chicos populares del colegio

Uzumaki naruto

Es hijo de kushina uzumaki y minato namikaze heredero de las empresas namikaze que son especializadas en la creación de celulares,computadoras,tabletas etc. Es hermano mayor por un año de menma Uzumaki y mejor amigo de sasuke uchiha,es primo de karin Uzumaki ,miembro de los five teen

Neji hyuga

Es sobrino de hiashi hyuga y primo de hinata y hanabi hyuga,sus padres murieron cuando el era un niño por eso es su actitud fría y distante es heredero de las empresas hyuga un legado que le dejo su padre. Miembro de los five teen

Shikamaru nara

Es hijo de yoshino y shikaku nara heredero de las empresas nara,creadores de software y hardware,programadores de computadores,es una persona muy vaga y siempre dice que todo es muy problemático o fastidioso aun así es una de las personas mas inteligentes de konoha high school,no es raro encontrarlo durmiendo en clases o en los pasillos del colegio

Gaara no sabaku

Es hijo de rasa y karura no sabaku,hermano menor de temari y kankuro es un chico muy callado y reservado su madre murió cuando el era un niño debido a un cáncer,por eso tiene una actitud fría y antisocial,también lee libros de auto ayuda para mejorar un poco su actitud,considera a naruto Uzumaki como su mejor amigo y es miembro de five teen

Sasuke uchiha

Es hijo de mikoto y fugaku uchiha,es hermano menor de itachi uchiha,es el chico mas popular no solo porque es el heredero de el imperio uchiha,sino también por lo guapo que es además de ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto además de que con el equipo a perdido muy pocas veces,es el mejor del colegio el siempre obtiene el primer puesto en todo el colegio. Es una persona muy fría y frívola,también es muy orgulloso y tiene el ego hasta las nubes. Es líder de los five teen

Ino yamanaka

Es hija de inoichi yamanaka es la heredera de las academias para modelos yamanaka ,siempre esta a la moda y nunca la veras mal vestida o desarreglada siempre esta detrás de sasuke uchiha pegada como un chicle,alguna vez creí que ella era mejor amiga pero me traicione y desde entonces no nos hablamos la verdad nos ignoramos mutuamente

Hinata hyuga

Hinata hyuga hija de hiashi y hana hyuga,hermana mayor de hanabi hyuga heredera de las empresas hyuga,es una chica amable y de buen corazón aunque es muy tímida siempre estará para apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas y aunque es rica no es orgullosa ni prepotente

Tenten ama

Es la heredera de la cadena de chismorreos más grande del país,irónicamente es la mejor periodista del instituto siempre va detrás de una nueva noticia y no se rinde hasta que obtiene lo que quiere,es una chica muy amable y servicial aunque es muy imperativa y a veces da miedo

Temari no Sabaku

La hija mayor de rasa y karura no Sabaku,capitana del equipo de porristas de la escuela,es una persona amable y con un carácter fuerte que da miedo. Es una de las personas mas populares del instituto y esta en su último año de estudio. Es la heredera junto a sus hermanos de la empresas sabaku

Menma Uzumaki

Es el hijo menor del matrimonio uzumaki,a diferencia de su hermano mayor es una persona con problemas de actitud,aunque es muy inteligente casi no va a clases y cuando va es para hacer bromas o no entra a clases,tiene una actitud agresiva,no le gusta que le digan que hacer y que no

Hanabi hyuga

Es la hermana menor de hinata hyuga y prima de neji hyuga es una niña muy inteligente tiene

11 años es de un carácter amable pero no le gusta perder y hace todo lo qué pueda para ganar adora a su hermana mayor y le da consejos para que deje de ser tímida.

Kiba inuzuka

Es hijo de tsume inuzuka y hermano menor de hana inuzuka le encanta armar problema en el colegio y no poner atención a las clases,a escondidas siempre lleva a su perro akamaru al instituto,es heredero junto con su hermana de las veterinarias inuzuka las mejores del país

Shino aburame

Es hijo de shibi aburame,es un chico muy callada y casi no se nota cuando llega o cuando se va es el heredero de la industria de exterminación de insectos aburame

Chouji akimichi

Es hijo de choza akimichi,es un chico muy amable y bueno pero no le gusta que le digan gordo se pone furioso,es el mejor amigo de shikamaru nara. Es el heredero de los restaurantes akimichi

Karin uzumaki

Es hija de mine y tatsumi uzumaki,ella es una de las mas populares del salón se dice que se ha acostado con casi todos los chicos de konoha high school,tiene su grupo de amigas las cuales dicen que son igual de zorra que ellas se le conocen como las divinas,es una persona muy prepotente y orgullosa siempre va colgada al brazo de sasuke uchiha le encanta humillar a la gente. Es la heredera de farmacéuticas uzumaki

Shion hyuga

Es una prima lejana de hinata y neji hyuga es parte del grupo las divinas,se la pasa pegada a naruto Uzumaki,es una persona muy poco amable y se cree lo mejor del mundo,va humillando a la gente y odia a hinata hyuga. Es heredera de lo almacenes de ropa

Hotaru tsuchigomo

Es hija de sheele y haru tsuchigomo es heredera de un dojo muy prestigioso del país,es una persona orgullosa no le gusta que le lleven la contraria,le gusta que hagan todo le que dice cuando lo dice ,odia a tenten ama,es parte de las divinas. Siempre esta detrás de neji hyuga

Tayuya orochi

Es hija del subdirector de konoha high school. Ella es una persona que se molesta por casi todo,es algo sádica y su vocabulario no es el mejor no le gusta usar falda. Es miembro de las divinas

Yui komori

Es hija de ayato e Isabella komori

Es heredera de los hoteles vacacionales komori. Es una persona caprichosa,orgullosa y egocéntrica,es miembro de las divinas

Yukata mizusawa

Hija de najenda mizusawa,su familia viene de un antiguo linaje de samuráis y ninjas que trabajaban para el emperador,por ello su familia es muy respetada y también multimillonaria.

Al fin llego a la direccion,me encuentro con shizune la secretaria

-en que te puedo ayudar- me dice shizune

-necesito mi horario y el número y llave de la habitación por favor- digo

\- si claro mira- shizune me da el horario- y el numero de tu habitación es la 12B piso 3- dice y me da la llave

Salgo de la dirección y voy hacia el centro del instituto ya que de ahí se puede coger para el edificio donde viven las mujeres o el edificio donde están los hombres

En el instituto las clases se toman en el edificio central donde también esta la cafetería,y hay 2 edificios mas que lo rodean don de viven los hombres y las mujeres obviamente separados

Llego al centro y voy a la izquierda donde queda el edificio de las mujeres.llego y veo un edificio de 6 pisos con las ventanas de un color verdoso y la fachada de color rojo mate entro y tomo ascensor hasta el 3 piso,entro a mi habitación y quedo maravillada es muy hermosa tiene 2 camas eso indica que tengo una compañera,solo espero que sea agradable

Continuará...


	3. capítulo 3

Se dejo caer en su cama y cogió su celular le esperaba una larga charla con su madre sobre lo mucho que la extrañaba. Lo mas seguro era que su compañera llegara justo antes de la clase de las 7 de mañana

A las 6:45 solo había 3 personas en el salón de clase,sakura en la segunda fila leía un libro llamado secretos en la noche mientras llegaba el profesor

Miro como sus compañeros en los pasillos hablaban,mientras ella estaba solo,la única amiga que tenia era hinata que todavía no llegaba,no era que se llevase mal con sus compañeros si no que ellos la ignoraban no solo por ser pobre si no por ser la nerd del salón,para los demás sakura no existía.

Miro de reojo a la izquierda y vio a sasuke en la primera fila a unos pupitres del suyo se encontraba el,el hijo menor de los millonarios uchiha

El primer dio que lo vio supo que se había enamorado,era simplemente perfecto con su pelo negro azabache con reflejos azules,sus ojos negros y afilados, su piel como de porcelana y su cuerpo atlético. Simplemente perfecto

A ella no le importaba ser ignorada por sus compañeros,mientras Sasuke la notaras pero desgraciadamente el no la notaba,el chico mas popular siempre rodeado de chicas que literalmente le hacían altares e idolatraban que se iba a fijar en ella una chica sin dinero,la cerebrito del salón y además con una gran frente. Por que si en algo destacaba era en su gran frente

De repente entraron al salón los 4 amigos de Sasuke naruto,gaara,neji y shikamaru los five teen

\- Hola teme- se lanzó naruto a saludarlo

\- no me digas teme,dobe- dice sasuke y antes de que comenzaran a pelear los demás integrantes de los five teen

Comenzaron a hablar y yo deje de ponerles atención hasta que un grito de una voz chillona me distrajo

-sasuke-kun

Una chica de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta,con unos ojos azul marino y un cuerpo espectacular. Se lanzo abrazar a sasuke mientras gritaba su nombre

Ella era ino yamanaka la co capitana de las porristas del instituto además de la mas atractiva de su curso,ella tiene todo lo que yo no . Dinero amigos,popularidad y belleza hasta había que dado de terceras en la lista que hacían los estudiantes de las mas atractivas del colegio

-!Alejate de sasuke-kun,ino fea!-se oyó un grito,voltee y eran karin y sus amigas.cada una se pego al brazo de los five teen

Shion- naruto

Yukata-gaara

Tayuya-shikamaru

Hotaru-neji

Karin a sasuke, e ino tratando de quitarla,yui era la única que no tenia una obsesión con uno de los five teen. Mientras comenzaba una batalla entre ino y Karin entro mi amiga hinata

-hola-me saludo y se sentó a un lado mio

\- hola- le respondí- como te fue en las vacaciones- le pregunte

-Bien- me respondio-y tu preguntó

Cuando iba a responderle entro kakashi-sensei. ,parando mi respuesta y la mini pelea entre ino y karin

-bien,hola clase veo que me tocaron unos estudiantes nuevos así que voy a llamar a lista- dijo

Y comenzo a llamar a lista

-sasuke uchiha

-ino yamanaka

-gaara no sabaku

\- tenten ama

\- hinata hyuga

\- neji hyuga

-naruto uzumaki

-karin uzumaki

\- shion hyuga

\- tayuya orochi

-kiba inuzuka

Shino aburame

-chouji akimichi

-yukata mizusawa

-yui komori

\- shikamaru nara

\- hotaru tsuchigomo

\- rock lee

\- menma uzumaki

\- sakura haruno

Llama a todos y cada uno dijo presente cuando se le llamo

\- bien,comenze...- comenzó a hablar pero unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron,fue a abrir la puerta y alcanze a ver a shizune,el profesor salio y después entro con un papelito

-parece que tenemos nuevos estudiantes- dijo- entre y presenten se- les dijo a las personas de afuera

Entraron 2 chicos,un chico y una chica. El chico era pálido parecía un papel,tenia los ojos negros y el cabello negro,ahora que lo pienso le daba cierto aire a sasuke,mientras que la chica era un poco mas morenita también tenia los ojos negros pero su cabello era castaño. El chico pelinegro comenzó a hablar

-mi nombre es sai shimura y ella es mi hermana matsuri shimura- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

\- pasen a sentarse-dijo el profesor,y ellos dos se sentaron en la ultima fila en dos asientos libres que quedaron. Depues de eso no hubo mas mas interrupciones,hasta la hora del almuerzo

Fuimos al comedor y hinata y yo nos sentamos en las 2 en una mesa en la esquina mientras los five teen,las divinas e ino se sentaron en la mesa del centro donde van los populares,los 2 chicos nuevos se acercaron a nuestra mesa y preguntaron si podían sentarse y nosotras le dijimos que si. De repente comenzaron a oírse exclamaciones de parte la las mujeres que estaban en el comedor,hinata y yo nos lanzamos miradas sabiendo por que el comedor estaba así los chicos nuevos nos miraron y nos dijeron

-por que están así todos- preguntó matsuri

-por que vienen los akatsuki- y justo en ese momento entraron 5 chicos y una chica- esta conformado por

Sasori akasuna

nieto de chiyo akasuna,una gran doctora conocida en el país del fuego. Sus padres murieron cuando el era un niño

Deidara

Sus padres son creadores de bombas que trabajan para la D.E.A. le gusta pintarse una boca con lengua el la palmas de sus manos

Obito uchiha

Primo de sasuke e itachi uchiha,sus padres murieron cuando el era un niño y se crio con sus primos

Itachi uchiha

Hijo mayor de mikoto y fugaku uchiha,hermano de sasuke. Le gustan mucho los dangos

Pain

lider de los akatsuki. Sus padres son creadores de armas nucleares,trabajan para el ejercito. Es novio de konan unica mujer de akatsuki

Konan

Es hija de unos famosos artistas de origami. Es novia de pain. Le gusta hacer figuras es origami

-son los chicos de ultimo año y los mas populares,incluso mas que los five teen- dije- pueden hacer lo que quieren y los profesores no les dicen nada,como son hijos de las familias mas importantes-dije y los akatsuki fueron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de los five teen

Después de eso no paso mayor cosa,siguieron el resto de las clases hasta hasta las 5:00 y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones,yo me dirigí a la mía lista para conocer a mi compañera de cuarto.

Cuando entre vi la puerta del baño cerrada así que supuse,que se estaría bañando. Me dispude a hacer la tarea,cuando la puerte del baño se abrio

-no puedes ser-dije

-parece que somos compañeras de cuarto,frente de marquesina-me dijo ino

-no podria ser peor -pense

Y lo único que quería era salir corriendo y que ino no fuera mi compañera,la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga pero me traicionó

Continuará...


End file.
